


Mirrors

by your_taxidermy



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creepy pasta - Freeform, Drabble, Horror, original creepy pasta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: my first pasta :) and yes, I did base this off the design of my current house :) let's just say it's a little creepy living here now.anyway, please enjoy :)





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> my first pasta :) and yes, I did base this off the design of my current house :) let's just say it's a little creepy living here now.   
> anyway, please enjoy :)

I moved into a new house only 6 or 7 months ago, it’s so different from my hometown. But there’s one thing I noticed even before moving in.

 

There’s… a lot of mirrors in odd places. Two in the living room, which isn’t weird, I know. Between the door to the bathroom and storage, there’s another mirror between the space. And like always, I look at it when I walk by, almost expecting to see something. But what gets me is the mirror on the front of the door leading to the outside. You can see yourself in almost every spot in the kitchen. I even catch myself looking at it when I’m getting something from the fridge. It’s nothing terrible, but still? Who the hell keep it there? But hey, I didn’t think about it too much until last night. 

 

I walked down the steps into the dark, not wanting to turn on any big lights. So I flip the night light on and of course see that damned mirror. The night light is bright enough to shine down the kitchen, my reflection barely visible in the mirror until the bathroom door creaks open, like it does and that light is on too. 

 

And I see… it. I don’t know what it is but it’s just staring at me. If it wasn’t for that damned mirror, I would have been ignorant of its presence. I want to scream in bloody murder, so badly, my hands shaking with the fear of the unknown. 

 

What the fuck is it?! Just move, do something, please! I run into the bathroom and lock the door, trying to gather what the fuck I just saw. My dogs didn’t bark or even attack at that matter. I was horrified, scared to leave the small safety of my bathroom, thinking that damn thing would be there. I turn my back to the door and splash cold water on my face, eyes dark from the lack of sleep I got. “Pull yourself together, it’s nothing,” I tell myself, hoping I am right. 

 

But I wasn’t. I mustered the courage to open the door, slowly and quietly, the light still on. And when I could see the living room, I saw the mirror above my computer shining from the screen light. I really don’t want to see myself anymore. 

 

I’m scared of what’s behind me. I walk out of the bathroom and turn towards my front door. 

 

It was gone. I darted up the stairs and flicked the light on in my room and shut my door, relieved it was all just a vision or dream. I went back to bed and woke up feeling sick and still tired, but I couldn’t oversleep. I got dressed and looked at myself in the mirror, seeing that damned thing again. When I turned around, it was gone. Flustered, I ran down the stairs and greeted my family, wondering if they saw the same thing. 

 

Now in my 8th month of being here, I know why the previous owner had so many fucking mirrors. 

It can’t grab you if you if you catch it fast enough in its own reflection. I wish my mother and sister would have learned that. 

 

I saw it grab them and break every bone in their bodies, dining on their flesh like they were cattle. All while I was standing in front of the mirror on the front door. 

 

I’m still there, I won’t turn my back on it. I can’t die like they did. Sometimes if I close my eyes for a second, I’ll see it when I open them. I want to leave this house, everything is dead inside of it except for me. The scent of rotting flesh is filling the room, fur is left on the wood floors from my animals. I really do miss them, I saw it take everything from me, it’s waiting for me to turn my back. 

 

I know why we got the house so cheap, I know why he installed so many locks on every door, I know why he lived here alone for 2 years, I know everything. 

 

And really, I know why he had so many mirrors. 


End file.
